


I'm Me When I'm With You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: It's a day of bad weather in which drama student Declan Donnelly can't get a train home, so he needs a place to stay. Would his classmate and friend Ant McPartlin let him stay the night?





	I'm Me When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evytju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/gifts).



> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story is the translation of the title of a Dutch song called [_"Ik Ben Mij Bij Jou"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ocUMnWTrns). I am absolutely in love with that song, so I thought it deserved to be the title of this fic.
> 
> I originally wrote this story in Dutch, about two different male main characters. ~~One of them happens to be the male singer of the title song.~~ This fic is written in an Alternative Universe and I wrote it from a third-person point of view. I would like to dedicate this fic to my best friend [Evytju](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju), cos she is busy collecting wrist bands from all the hospitals in Belgium at the moment, so she deserves some love.

It was the year 1995 and at _The Royal Academy of Dramatic Art_ in London there were two boys, Anthony David McPartlin and Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly, both almost 20 years old, who became classmates in the second year of drama school.  
Both boys were born and raised in Newcastle upon Tyne. When Ant turned 18 he moved to a dorm in London, while Dec still lived with his parents back in Newcastle.  
Dec travelled every school day up and down to London by train.

The weather was awful on a certain September day. It was raining cats and dogs, which meant all trains to Newcastle were cancelled from 2 o'clock until the rest of the day.  
Unfortunately, Declan found out the trains to Newcastle were cancelled when he arrived at King's Cross station. The 19-year-old decided to call his Mum from a phone cell.  
"Anne Donnelly speaking," spoke the person on the other side."  
"Hi Mum, it's Declan," replied the drama student. "All trains to Newcastle are cancelled, cos of the weather. I don’t see a way to get home."  
"Oh dear. It takes your Dad at least ﬁve hours to get to London, so it's not an option to let him pick you up," Anne said. "Do you have an address of a classmate who lives in London?"  
"Yeah, Ant lives in a dorm close by. I'll call you when I get there."  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, Declan."  
"See you tomorrow, Mum. I love you," Dec spoke before he ended the conversation.

Anthony and Declan got along very well while being each other's classmates and became really good friends. It was a 30-minute walk from the train station to Ant his London home, but Dec managed to ﬁnd the right street right away while it was raining cats and dogs.

Anthony got home just before the horrible weather arrived. The drama student was watching some telly when the bell rang.  
As Ant opened the door he saw a soaking wet Dec in front of him. "Oh my God, Dec. Look at you! Please, come in."  
"Thank you so much, Anth," the older boy spoke as he stepped inside.  
"Why are you here and not on your way home?" Declan slid off his wet coat and took off his shoes. "I can't go home, there are no trains to Newcastle, cos of the weather. And it's a 5-hour drive to London from Newcastle by car, so my dad won't pick me up."  
"So, you need a place to stay," Anthony said.  
"Yeah, hotels are really expensive around here."  
"You can sleep here tonight."  
Declan shared a surprised look with his friend.  
"Really?"  
"There's enough space for you to stay, so I don't see why you can't stay the night tonight," the younger student replied.  
"Thank you so so much, Anth. I can't thank you enough," Dec spoke. "Would you mind if I make a call?"  
"You can ﬁnd the phone next to the telly."  
"Thank you."

Dec ended the phone call after a short conversation with his mother.  
Ant gave his classmate a towel and sponge. "Please, go and take a shower. You're drenched and before you know it, you'll be ill. I'll put your clothes on the heater, so they'll dry."  
"I said it before, but I can't thank you enough for everything, Ant."  
"No problem. That's what friends are for."

"Anth!" Declan yelled from the bathroom.  
The dorm owner walked towards the sound and he found his handsome classmate with only a towel around his waist. "Do you have some clothes I could borrow?"  
Anthony went for a clothing search in his wardrobe and he found a pair of socks, a pair of boxers, a pair of jogging pants and a large jumper. Those clothes were a bit tight on Ant, so they would ﬁt the smaller Dec perfectly.  
"I've found some clothes. They're a bit too small for me, so they should ﬁt you," the dark-haired boy said as he gave the clothes to his friend.  
"Thank you for everything you're doing for me tonight, Anth."  
"I don't mind helping you out, Dec."

Dec walked into the dorm living room while being dressed up in the borrowed clothes.  
"While you were taking a shower, I got some Chinese," Ant said as he looked at his classmate.  
The Chinese food was served on the side table in front of the sofa.  
"That's lovely. I need that after walking in bad weather," Dec replied before he sat down on the sofa.  
"Yeah, I can understand that," the younger student laughed.  
Ant put the telly on and went through the channels. On Channel 5 they showed a ﬁlm in which two boys kissed the hell out of each other.  
"Damn, they are really into each other," Ant spoke.  
"Decs, have you ever wanted to kiss a guy?"  
The other boy could not believe he just got asked that question. "Eh. I have no idea. To be honest, I've never thought about that. Have you?"  
Ant nodded. "There were times I thought about it, cos there's this handsome guy who I'd like to kiss, but he's as straight as a man can be. So, it's nothing more than the thought of kissing him."  
"How do you know that guy's only into girls? Have you ever talked to him about his sexuality?"  
"No," the dark-haired student replied. "I don't have the guts to do that."  
"Maybe this guy likes you too, but you're too focused on believing he doesn't."

The two male main ﬁlm characters ended up in bed, busy with each other.  
"Are you a virgin?" Anthony asked as they watched the sexy scene. "You don't need to answer that question, if you'd like to keep that piece of information to yourself."  
Dec his face turned as red as a tomato. "Eh. Yeah, I'm still a virgin. I'm into men by the way, but I got out of the closet not that long ago."  
"Alright. You haven't found Mr Perfect yet?  
"No and I'm not the kind of guy who would sleep with the ﬁrst gay guy he meets."  
"That seems right. You ﬁrst time should be special."  
"What was your ﬁrst time like then, Anth?"  
"Pretty awkward and quick. I was 18 years old and drunk when I experienced my ﬁrst time. The only thing I can properly remember is that I woke up next to a stranger with a condom lying next to me."  
"You didn't know her name?" Dec asked surprised.  
"No, I ran into her in a pub. She looked older than me, she was maybe 21, 22 years old and I was probably her 100th one-night stand," Ant replied. "I sneaked out of her dorm in the morning. I've never seen her since. I promised myself after that, that I would never ever have sex again with someone I don't know."  
"That sounds like a good promise."

Every bit of takeaway was eaten up and Anthony noticed there was some sauce on his friend's face.  
"You left something on your cheek, Decs."  
The older student grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, but the sauce was still there, so Ant took the napkin from his friend. "Here, let me do it."  
The younger student wiped Dec his cheek clean while he held the other cheek. Anthony put the dirty napkin back on the table, but held onto the cheek.  
The other boy had no idea what his classmate was going to do, but he liked the feeling of the hand on his face.  
Ant went a step further by holding on to Dec his other cheek as well. He pulled his friend closer to him.  
"What are you doing, Anth?" Declan asked.  
"What do you think I'm doing, Dec?"

The dark-haired student pressed his lips on the other pair and it took Dec only a couple of seconds to pull away.  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Decs. You obviously didn't want that," Anthony apologised as his face turned bright red and he put his hands in his lap.  
Declan grabbed the other boy his hands. "Please, don't apologise, Anth. There's a reason why I pulled away so quickly. You just gave me my ﬁrst ever kiss."  
"You've never kissed someone before?" Ant asked surprised.  
"I really like you, but kissing is something new for me."  
"We'll do everything at your pace. We aren't in a hurry."  
The two students looked each other in the eye. "Please, kiss me again, Anth."  
The dark-haired student replied to the comment by kissing his friend on the lips. Dec got used to the feeling of a pair of lips on his own and he started kissing back.  
They could not let go of each other for a couple of minutes.

"I think I can get used to your lips, Anth," Dec spoke when they caught their breath.  
"That's good to hear," the younger student smiled. "About tonight, you can sleep in my bed, then I'll sleep on the sofa, or the other way around."  
"Then I'll sleep on the sofa."  
Anthony shook his head. "No, I won't let you sleep on the sofa tonight, you're my guest."  
"Even if I wasn't your guest, I wouldn't let you sleep on the sofa. Otherwise you won't sleep well," Declan replied. "I guess we need to share the bed. That's the only option."  
"That's settled then, but don't you mind sleeping in the same bed?" Ant said.  
The older boy grabbed his friend's right hand. "If I would have minded, then I wouldn't have asked you to kiss me, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, you're right about that."

The clock struck ten and both boys got ready to go to bed. Anthony borrowed Declan a black T-shirt to sleep in. Both students ended up wearing a T-shirt and a pair of boxers as PJ's.  
"Would you like to sleep on the left or right side of the bed?" Ant asked while pointing to the bed.  
"Eh, I would like to sleep on the right side, if you don't mind," Dec replied.  
The dark-haired boy walked towards the left side of the bed and laid down under the covers. The other student laid down next to him.  
The bed wasn't big enough for both boys to lay down on their backs, so Dec turned his face towards his friend.  
"Goodnight, Decs," Anthony said before he kissed Declan.  
Another kiss followed, which was given by Dec. "Sleep well, Anth."  
"Would you mind if I laid my head on your chest? The bed is a bit small otherwise."  
Ant wrapped his right arm around Dec his body. The smaller boy ended up with his left hand on the taller one's chest.

Both boys closed their eyes and fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
